Donna Shacklebolt
Donnella "Donna" Aramina Shacklebolt é um estudante da Grifinória na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts de 1970 a 1977, e dividiu um dormitório com Carlotta Meloni, wiki / Marlene_Price Marlene Price, Mary Macdonald, e Shelley Mumps. Ela também é a irmã de auror Shacklebolt, um personagem canon que apareceu pela primeira vez em http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Order_of_the_Phoenix Harry Potter eo Ordem da Fenix]. Donna é uma caçadora do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Ela é a irmã mais velha de três irmãos: seu irmão Isaías, sua irmã Bridget Cecelia, de onze anos, e Brice, irmão de seis anos de idade. Seus pais eram manifestantes apaixonados contra Lord Voldemort, levando a sua morte quando Donna tinha quatorze anos de idade. Physical Description Donna is described to be a tall, athletically built black witch, with curly dark hair and amber colored eyes. Many of the younger Hogwarts students seem to see her as scary, while the olders just see Donna as 'a bitch'. Relationships Donna doesn't have a lot of friends, and she doesn't really have anything against it. Although roommates and often hangs out with Marlene Price and Mary Macdonald, the only one Donna really seems to see as a friend of hers, is Lily Evans. The two of them became friends in their third year, when Lily fearlessly told Donna off and asked her to 'play nice'. They did have a fall out after a fight, which made Donna realise how much she depended on Lily. The pair ended up as friends again, however. In her sixth year, Donna went behind Cassidy Gamp's back, and slept with the latter's boyfriend at the time, Charlie Plex. The whole thing ended when Charlie confessed to Cassidy, because he wanted to be in a relationship with Donna, who refused. Realising that he had been toyed with, Charlie has since hold a grudge against Donna, and is now getting back at her, by threatening to hit on Bridget Shacklebolt, Donna's younger sister. Donna is very over protective with her younger siblings, a fact that is shown when her sister Bridget starts at Hogwarts in "The Worst Day Ever". Donna has weak 'friendship' with James Potter, although you would more likely call them classmates than friends. It is also heavily implied she has a crush on Jack Lathe, the Auror temporally stationed at Hogwarts in her sixth year because of the attempted suicides. She met him again that summer at the Leaky Cauldron. Personality :"Donna Shacklebolt," said the redhead firmly, "What did I tell you about being a bitch around people who don't understand that you're always a bitch?" :— Lily Evans in "Good Girls Say I Love You". Donna Shacklebolt is a straight forward girl, who is not likely to be formal or nice to anyone but Lily Evans. Although a good person, most people seem to avoid her, due to the fact that she 'scares them away'. After "The Life and Times" Donna Shacklebolt is a non-canon character, so her future is unknown. Categoria:Familia Shacklebolt Categoria:Alunos Grifinória